1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, an imaging method, a reproducing apparatus, a reproducing method and a program, particularly to an imaging apparatus, an imaging method, a reproducing apparatus, a reproducing method and a program which takes a predetermined subject and stores or reproduces the taken image.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a digital camera which converts video into electric signals and stores them as digital data on a recording medium such as a flash memory, using a semiconductor device such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device Image Sensor) and a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) that responds to lights.
The digital camera has such advantages that images are readily edited so that a taken image can be deleted anytime, images are readily treated so that a taken image is stored as data on a recording medium and handed to a person, and various reproduction forms are provided such as reproduction by a slide show in which images stored on a recording medium can be automatically reproduced in a determined order.
In addition, JP-A-2006-173985 (Patent Reference 1) describes an image reproduction system that stores image data imaged by a digital camera in a large capacity of a storage part and reads and displays image data stored in the storage part in response to signals from a remote controller in which when a slide show button of the remote controller is turned on, a target album for reproduction is read to start display a slide show of images contained in the album, and when an album switch button is turned on during the slide show, the album is switched to a specified album, and then a slide show of the new album after switched is performed.